swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawler
You like to get “up close and personal” with your enemies and engage them in melee combat. This talent tree is available to soldiers and Melee Duelists. Bayonet Master When you take a full attack action, you can treat a ranged weapon with a bayonet as a double melee weapon. You can attack with the bayonet and club a target with your ranged weapon (as with the Gun Club talent), ignoring the normal penalties for attacking with both ends of a double weapon. Cantina Brawler While flanked, you gain a +2 bonus on unarmed attack rolls and damage rolls. Counterpunch When you fight defensively, any adjacent creature that attacks you provokes an attack of opportunity from you. Crowd Control You can grab two adjacent creatures at a time. Prerequisite: Entangler. Devastating Melee Smash Knights of the Old Republic|page=29}}Once per encounter, you can attempt a devastating melee smash. You must declare this special melee attack before making the attack roll. If the attack roll succeeds, add half your level to the damage instead of the normal +1 for Melee Smash. The damage from this talent does not stack with any damage bonus provided by the Powerful Charge feat. Prerequisite: Melee Smash. Disarm and Engage When you successfully disarm an opponent, you can make an immediate free attack with the disarmed weapon at a −5 penalty. This penalty is in addition to any non-proficiency penalty. Entangler When grabbing a target, you take a −2 penalty to your attack roll (instead of −5). Until the target breaks the grab, it takes a −5 penalty (instead of −2) to attack rolls, including those made with natural and light weapons. Experienced Brawler You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a standard action: Avoid Attack: Make a single melee attack against an opponent within reach. Until the start of your next turn, you gain a +5 dodge bonus to Reflex Defense against a single attack as a reaction. Fortified Mind: Make a single melee attack against an opponent within reach. Until the start of your next turn, you gain a +5 bonus to Fortitude Defense or Will Defense against a single attack as a reaction. Focused Stance: Make a single melee attack against an opponent within reach. At any time until the start of your next turn, as a reaction, you can move up to 2 squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. Prerequisites: Melee Smash, Stunning Strike. Expert Grappler Saga Edition Core Rules|page=52}}You gain a +2 competence bonus on grapple attacks. Grabber You do not take a −5 penalty when using the grab action. Gun Club Saga Edition Core Rules|page=52}}You can use a ranged weapon as a melee weapon without taking a penalty on your attack roll. (Normally you take a −5 penalty on attack rolls made with an improvised weapon.) The weapon is otherwise treated as a club in all respects. If you are using a rifle with a mounted bayonet or vibrobayonet, you may wield that weapon as a double weapon. The bayonet or vibrobayonet end is treated normally, and the other end is treated as a club. Hammerblow If you are unarmed and holding no items, you double your Strength bonus on unarmed attack rolls. Make Do When fighting with an improvised weapon, you take no penalty on your attack rolls. Man Down Whenever an ally within 6 squares is reduced to 0 hit points, you can immediately move up to your speed toward that ally as a reaction without provoking attacks of opportunity. Melee Smash Saga Edition Core Rules|page=52}}You deal +1 Point of damage with melee attacks. Pick a Fight During the surprise round, you and all allies within 6 squares of you gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls. Additionally, until the end of the encounter, you retain this bonus to attack rolls against any target you or your allies damage during the surprise round. Prerequisite: Cantina Brawler. Reverse Strength Whenever you successfully grapple an opponent, you deal damage equal to the opponent’s Strength modifier (minimum 1). Strong Grab When you successfully grab an opponent, they must use a full-round action instead of a standard action to break the grab. Stunning Strike Saga Edition Core Rules|page=52}}When you damage an opponent with a melee attack, your opponent moves an additional −1 step along the condition track if your damage roll result equals or exceeds the target’s damage threshold. Prerequisite: Melee Smash. Sucker Punch When your melee attack damages an opponent that is denied its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense, that opponent cannot take attacks of opportunity until the end of its next turn. Prerequisite: Notorious. Unbalance Opponent Saga Edition Core Rules|page=52}}You are skilled at keeping your opponents off balance in melee combat. During your action, you designate an opponent no more than one size category larger or smaller than you. That opponent doesn’t get to ad his Strength bonus on attack rolls when targeting you. (If the opponent has a Strength penalty, he still suffers that penalty.) The opponent’s Strength modifier applies to damage as usual. You can select a new opponent on your next turn. Prerequisite: Expert Grappler. Unrelenting Assault Whenever you miss with a melee attack or the attack is negated, you still deal your Strength bonus in damage to the target (minimum 1) or Strength bonus ×2 if you attack with a weapon you are wielding two-handed. Prerequisite: Melee Smash. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Galaxy of Intrigue